A method for manufacturing a device has been proposed in which the device includes a memory cell array having a three-dimensional structure and a CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) transistor formed on the same substrate at the periphery of the memory cell array, and the contacts for the memory cell array and the CMOS transistor are formed simultaneously.